Strawberry experiment
by writtingsabitch
Summary: Ichigo get a new look thanks to Urahara, and Yorouichi has the greatest idea to go with the new look at Ichigo's expense. can Ichigo handle his friends calling him cute. Has been updated reloaded ch. 7
1. Chapter 1

Urahara created something quite interesting and now he needed someone to test it out on .Yorouichi was never a choice for being tested on because she always like watching other being tested on in Urahara's schemes, and Soi Fon would kill him and sell his body parts to Mayuri Kurotsuchi. Urahara shuddered at the thought. putting Soi fon aside Urahara couldn't inject Yorouichi with the serum because certian parts of her DNA were in it. let see you could he possible test this new serum on there were a whole list of people, but only on would be perfect.

Ururu was to innocent and cute to test on, not to mention it was unethecal to experiment on a child. He was also quite fond of the little girl, and she put her trust in him. Jinta would brake the shop and constantly complian and the kid complained way too much as it is. He couldn't even imagine what Tessai would look like after being injected with said serum, well he could because he knew what the serum was supposed to do, and well the blond just shook the thought out of his mind. Tessai wouldn't react the way he would have wanted him to anyway, and would just go about bussness. Miss Rukia was out of the question since her brother would kill him once he saw his sister new appendages. Orihime was out of the question since she'd probally ask him to give her more riddiculus things like laser vision, that and she was also quite innocent and put her upmost faith in him too.(given it wasn't as much a Kurosaki but still) Renji was no go too since he was like Tessai wouldn't look good with the new features, and he wasn't as nice and hot-headed as Ichigo. The only one left to even pounder as a possible test subject was Ichigo he had no family memebers or stalkers that would whack him of for expermenting on him, because the carrot top would never show up in front of his family least of all his dad after his new feaatures formed. The carrot top was bound to give the shop keeper the reactions he was looking for, and Ichigo would look good with the new appendages. Urahara now just needed help getting the boy to take the serum, and there was only one person that could possible help him.

"Oh Yorouichi."

Yorouichi of course loved the idea, and she had another one to make the whole transformation even more fun (at Ichigo's expense of course, but when did the dou care about that), but to have even more fun Yorouichi needed to run out, and get a lot of specail equipment first and it was quite a lot since it took up half of one the shotan's rooms. For now they needed Ichigo, and when they were done with him they would need his friends.

I reuploaded this because I fixed the spelling errors and some of the grammar mistakes. 


	2. Chapter 2

After a few hours of contimplating on how to get the test subject to the shop, they finally decide that the fastest and easiest way would be if Yorouichi would call Ichigo out,then knock him out, and bring him back to the shop,and then Urahara would inject the poor boy, and they did exactly that now they had to wait for the tan hottie to wake up. Ichigo was still in his human body when Yurouichi knocked him out. Lucky for them it was the weekend so they didn't have to wait to put this plan into action.

Ichigos head hurt, he slowly woke up and realized that this wasn't his room. The boy quickly sat up right, when Yorouichi entered the room. Yorouichi had a camera around neck and quickly snapped a picture of Ichigo

"Oh your up Ichigo.."

"Yeah I'm up, and now that I think about it I'm mad at you for knocking me out and for what to drag me to Urahara's shop"

"Now now just sit down and me and Kisuke will tell you everything" Yurouichi said as she effortlessly pushed Ichigo back down .

Kisuke entered the room "Oh how are you feeling Kurosaki-kun?" Ichigo crossed his arms over his chest and glared at Urahara

"Pretty good for being kidnapped by the two of you, now would you tell me why you did it ?"

"Because you would never have come willingly, if we told you we wanted you here to take photo's of you and your friends"

"Of course not that's stupid."

"But these will be specail Pictures."

"Not interested now tell me what time it is I want to make sure everyone is up before I go back home knocking on my own door."

"Its 10 A.M."

"Good I'm leaveing."

"Ah wait Kurosaki, your friends are here why don't you have tea with them first."

"No thank you I need to go home otherwise my family will wonder where the hell I got of to."

"There's no need I already called and told them you would be helping me for a while."

"The answer is still No I promised Yuzu I'd be home for both Lunch and Dinner today I can't disappoint her."

Ichigo walked into the room where everyone of his friends were enjoy some tea, and everyone stopped and stared at him, Renji, Rukia, and Ishida were clearly trying hold in a laugh, Orihime was in aww, Chad was shocked. Ururu and Jinta were outside cleaning the shop.

"What is everyone staring at?" Ichigo practically yelled.

Orihime spoke up first " You look so cute with those cat ears Kurosaki-kun" as if on cue Renji, Rukia and Ishida burst out laughing, an anger vien popped at orihime calling him cute the fact she said he had cat ears went over his head since he tune out after the word cute hit him.

"Yeah Ichigo I didn't think the tough boy could look so cute." Ichigo pounced on Renji trying to strangle him.

"take that back I'm not cute." Ichigo yelled wrestleing with Renji to get him at least to shut up. Orihime suddenely spoke up agian "Sugoi you even have a tail Kurosaki-kun I want one."

Ichigo stopped wrestleing with Renji and loooked behind him and low and behold he had a orange cat tail. Ichigo finally proceesed Orihimes earlier sentance about him haveing cat ears, and touched the top of his head to feel them there. Ichigo's aura suddenly changed to a killing one as he looked at Urahara with a crepppy smile and anger vains popping out of his head. Urahara instictively backed up, as Ichigo slowly approached him unfortunally he backed up into the wall behind him

"Now Kurosaki-kun you don't want want to anything you'll regret."

"I think about what I'll regret after I kill you. Ichigo grabbed the front of Urahara's robes "You better have an adtidote to get rid of these things."

"Hahaha, now I havn't exactely ." ichigo slammed Kisuke back into the wall "You turned me into a Neko with no way to change me back, well then I guess your going to have to make one now aren't you. the only question is can you do it in two hours."

"Unfortunatly No."

"I hope your not Fucking with me Urahara-san becasue now I'm stuck going back home looking like this and I have to weave some idiotic story on how I ended up this way to my family."

"Kurosaki-kun why don't you just stay here?"

" I told you I can't disappiont Yuzu agian. I promised her I'd have Lunch and Dinner with her"

" well then I think I have a great Idea on how you can have Lunch and Dinner with your family without them getting suspecious. Yurouichi finally told them all mischieviously with a gleam in her eye.

"Oh no it has to do with that photo thing you were talking about earlier doesn't it"  
> <p>


	3. Chapter 3

The plan was simple to trick Yuzu and Karin, well it was really only Yuzu since Karin would only need a simple explaination since she knew about who Urahara was, ( Ichigo's dad was to be left out hopefully). Ichigo was going to try and convince Yuzu that an out of work modeling agent, who had gotten fired for being late one too many times and wouldn't be touched by other companies due to a vicious rumor, wanted Ichigo to star as a model, along with his friends of course, in a special photoshoot for her. She would show all of those companies that she had talent for not only finding talent but setting up and producing a photoshoot with limated equiptment and volenteer employees. It would also show incentive. The modeling agent would get her job back. Yurouichi of course would be said agent, Urahara having been in the modeling bussness himself before, but chose to quit would help her out along with his staff. Ishida would natuarally be the seamstress for the custumes and co producer. Ishida was only the seamstress and not disigner because Urahara, Yurouich, and his employees spent last night cutting out fabric for various coustumes for their each got like an hour of sleep but only Jinta complianed about it. Chad would move the lights around and set up the scenery when necessary. Rukia, Renji, and Orihime would be Ichigo's accompanying models, as far as they knew they were going to be the only ones. Of couse Yurouichi had inside knowledge of other people that would join them shortly, and only one of them need convincing, but for Yurouichi that wouldn't be a problem.

Ichigo was on the phone with Yuzu and was about to convince her to leave dad at home.

"Hey Yuzu know your excited about being at a live photo shoot, but can't you guys leave dad at home, I really don't want him to see me like this it would be really embarassing, besides I want to spend time with just you and Karin, well as much as possible with just the two of you today and dad would just get in the way, listen to me you'd think it would be my sisters that would drive me crazy not our idiot father. so Yuzu would you leave dad at home please, I'd really only have time to be with you and Karin today."

"Ok Onii-chan'  
>"Oh wait and when you write dad a note say you went to a friends house from school because she got sick, I don't need that idiot to rush over here"<p>

"Ok Onii-chan, but lying"

"Yurouichi-san says we can get our picture taken together how about we surpirse dad with it Ok"

"Yeah It'll be a great gift, ok me and Karin will be over shortlly, oh wait are you sure that Urahara's fine with me using his Kitchen."

"Yeah everyone is real excited to tatse your cooking after I told them about it, and it'll be easier figure in everyone if your here."

"alright this was a great surprise I'm glad your able to keep your promise Onii-chan"

"Yeah me too." with that the two hung up Ichigo blew out a huge sigh. Ichigo walked out of the Shotans dinning room and into the spare room that was normally used for the injured,and they had done up everything already and he was only gone 5 minutes, they even prepared other stuff next door for the next scene. Ichigo drank in the scene before him. It looked like clouds had been caught and stuffed at the back of the room with Light stands in front of it. Ichigo could feel his eye twich at the thought of even being in that sence to be photograph.

"so what do you think Kurosaki-kun isn't it cute?" Orihime chirpped.

"what the hell is with this scene"

"This scene is to make you look just as cute as Chappy isn't great." Rukia answered like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"First of all don't you dare even put on the same level as that damn rabbit midgit. secondly I'm not cute"

"What you should be gratefull to have the chance to even be compared to chappy."

"why you little brat I bet this idoic scence was your Idea." Ichigo place his right hand on Rukia's head the moment he did so he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Kurosaki take you hand off of my sister." Ichigo turned around to see Byakuya Kuchiki with Yurouichi smiling brightly standing behind him.

"Nii-sama what are you doing here?"

"I came to see how you were making out in the world of the living. I cleared my schedule for today to speak with you we haven't done so in a long time. unfortunaltly I came here to find Kurosaki abusing you."

"Me abuse her, you don't know your little sister very well."

"And speaking of little sisters Ichigo's are coming over you'll need to be in a gigai Byakuya boy come on" Yurouichi spoke up succsefully stopping Byakuya from making a comment.

Yurouichi and Byakuya left Ichigo to continue his fumming about the scene he was about to be forced into for the sake of his sisters.

"That boy needs to learn his place when speaking to both me and Rukia."

"yes well the world of the living is a very different place."

"That no excuse for rudeness especially when the boy knows thiers a diffence that's even more of a reason for him to learn some manners."

"Well then why don't you teach him Byakuya if your so worried about it."

"And in what way do you suppose I do that?" Yurouichi smirk and turned to face Byakuya

"Well I Believe that actions speak louder then words, and I also believe that this is the perfect oppurtunity,if you got this on him during the photo shoot we're going to put as a charade and we got good pictures and showed them to him, he might be more willing to be quite alot more respectful, if say we threaten to show them around the soul society." when the noble first saw the object she was holding he broke smile and scoffed.

"wouldn't those pictures make my name go bad too."

"I don't ever intend for them to get around the soul society people would be after Ichigo left and right, and we don't need captian Kurotsuchi taking an intresst in formula Kisuke whipped up and making one of his own."Byakuya noodded at that. "Besides even if the picture got out you would look like the man that could control Ichigo, Ichigo is using this Photoshoot to get closer with his little sisters I'm sure that Rukia love it to if her brother were to praticapaite. She's absolutely thrilled at the thought of doing this."

Bykuya thought about what she said a smirk finally appeared on his face it would be dare he say fun to and enjoyable when he saw the face of Kurosaki Ichigo when he put that collar around his neck. Byakuya didn't want to admit though that he wanted to touch Ichigo in a intimate way even if it was for the slightest moment and he wanted said boy to blush because of him. Byakuya however did admit to himself that the carrot top did look good with cat ears and tail.

Yurouichi smiled real big when after a few moments the noble agreed, she was sure he would when she saw him with the slight blush( that no one else but her caught) at the sight of Ichigo with his new features, They had walked in on Ichigo calling Rukia a brat, Byakuya had to calm him self down first before he moved. Noramlly the noble would annouce his presence right away at Ichigo's insult.

"Great now lets get you a Gigai."

Sorry if the charecters seem a little OOC. This Story isn't exactely how I wanted it to go but oh well


	4. Chapter 4

Ichigo shuttered involentarly at the same moment Byakuya agreed to the Cat womans idea. Ichigo looked around quickly, then shook the feeling off.

"Is there something wrong Kurosaki-kun?" Orihime asked concered

"No its nothing its just for a moment I felt doomed for a moment." Ichigo looked at her and waved her concern off.

"Doomed oh my what did you sense Ichigo, Do you think somethings outside or something?" Ichigo didn't notice Orihime's change how she called him

" NO its not that,it was more like impending doom suddenly washed over me, so even if I did know I think I'd be better off not knowing."

"It must be because your little sisters are coming over for the day and are going to see with cat ears and a tail. Kurosaki-kun"

"Yeah must be, hey wait your supposed to be in your lab making an antadote." Urahara was saved from Ichigo's wrath by Jinta saying that the Kurosaki twins were there and he left to greet them and offer them some tea. Ichigo and Orihime stayed in the two of them along with Yurouichi were supposed to greet his sisters together and explian that they had finished getting him ready for the shoot. Orihime was supposed to be the art and make-up director, which made Rukia pout to no end until she was told she could put the scences together how she wanted. Ichigo didn't notice,before because he was too busy fussing about the scene and fighting Rukia, but Orihime had cat ears on her too. he blushed slightly at the way she looked, he shook it off, before speaking to her.

"Orihime you might think I'm a little dense, but when did you get cat ears."

"Oh these are fake for when I pose with you, Urahara-san also gave me a tail."

"they look good on you Orihime."

"really?"

"You look, and I can't believe I'm saying this, cute."

"oh thank you Kurosaki-kun."

"I'm glad one of us likes them, at least your are fake, I'm stuck until who knows when looking like this." Orihime was about to say that she thought might cheer Ichigo up, when Yurouichi walked back in.

"You ready to show your sisters the new you."

"Not really, but we might as well get it over with." Ichigo ran a hand through his hair, he twitched slightly at feeling the cat ears.

Yurouichi made quite the entrance that startled the others (everyone but Ichigo,Orihime, Yurouichi and Byakuya was in the room) waslightly by pushing open the slidding doors that lead to the dinning/ seating room open hard "Ladies and gentlemen are you ready to see a my newest star model and one of his many fellow models." Yurouichi pushed Ichigo into the room making him stumble a bit before catching himself. Orihime fallowed after.

"Ichi-nii you look so cute." Karin joked with a wicked smile as everyone else held in their laughs,Ichigo bristled at the comment.

"I'm not cute you little brat" Yuzu got jealous at her brother noticing Karin first after all her promised her lunch and dinner together, and Karin always got her brother attention first.

"Onii-chans right Karin, he not cute Onii-chan is handsom not cute." Ichigo flashed his sister a smile before patting her head "thanks for that Yuzu."

Yurouichi interupted the brother sister moment with a loud cough. "Can I get back to explianing what this Modeling shoot will be called and what its about."

"Oh of course I'm sorry." Yuzu said, and Yurouichi dragged Ichigo back to stand next to Orihime.

"This shoot is called The Years in the Life of a Cat." She stated all dramatic like.

"I serously have problems believing that Ichii-nii actually agreed to such an embarrassing thing."

"You could say I was tricked into it isn't that right Urahara-san."

"Ah well, lets not get into to that now."

" Your right I don't want to kill you in front of my sisters, I'll just do it when their sleeping, and consequently probally when your sleeping too."

"Hahaha enough with the jokes now Kurosaki-kun."

"Eh Onii-chan the ears on top of your head moved."

"Yeah and I'm pretty sure I saw your tail twich a few times myself."

"Yes well Kurosaki-kun is wearing a one of a kind invention mine that moves to the emotions of the wearer making his reactions more believeable. Incidentally Inoue-san is wearin the same technology you just haven't seen hers move because her emotions haven't changed dramatically." this was the truth for Orihime at least.

"Sugoi Urahara-san your an inventor too."

"Yes I am."

"Yeah and I'm sure there are some details he need work out with some inventions of his, isn't that right ."

"Ah yes, if would excuse me I do have some work to do."

"Now the shoot will be starting soon, you two will be allowed to see the first couple shots then you'll have to run along with Ururu and Jinta as to not distract our models, and I want the rest of the shots to be a secret. come on follow me to the first scene. and we'll gwt started. Yuzu who was excited about the whole thing followed Yurouichi enthusiastically, Karin however was walking next to her brother at the back of the line.

"So what really happened."

"Urahara and Yuroouichi decide that I'd make a great test subject on the day that I to promised to Yuzu. do you want further details"

"There's no need."

"Hey Karin will you do me a favor."

"This is rich my big brother asking me for a favor."

"No need for sarcasim."

"Sure what is it."

"Hit Urahara as hard as you can in the head with your soccor ball"

"No problem. Its the least i could after all your putting up with this charade for Yuzu's sake."

"so your going to whack Urahara for her not me."

" no I'm doing it for you, though I probally would have done it even you asked on any other occasion"

"Thanks Karin."

"yeah" The moment the two of them made it to the door Yurouichi pulled Ichigo into the room.  
>"Ok Ichigo for this scene your going to be sleeping on those pillows."<p>

"At least I won't half to make facial expressions."

"yet, wait first take of your shirt."

"Fine." Orihime blushed at seeing Ichigo strip off his shirt, Yurouichi smirked at seeing the young girl stare at Ichigo sun kissed and toned body. Yurouichi whispered into Orihime ear "He must look really good for you to stare like that."

"What no I'm not staring." Orihime blushed even more from getting caught

"Yurouichi-san what did you say to Inoue-san." Ishida asked concereneed.

"Oh nothing, let's get on with this shoot people, Ichigo I want you to Lie down on your side facing us with one hand under one pillow and the other near your chin."

"Ok, God I can't believe I'm going to have my picture taken in that white fluffy scene."

"Just get to it so I can see how it'll look."

"Yeah yeah." The moment Ichigo got into possition. Yurouichi walked up to him she ajusted to things first she put his right knee up closer to his chest then she put his tail up front with the tip laying on his right hand. Once she was satified with position she brought out a white blanket and carefully drapped it over him. she covered his feet then she moved the blanket behind him and places it over half of his chest behind his right knee. she gave the look a once over and told the guys to hit the lights. they turned of the lights in the room then turned on the big lights. Ichigo shut his eyes tight."

"hey don't close your eyes so tight relax a litttle ok."

"Fine"

"And don't move you did so well earlier at not moving."

"thats cause I was really trying to relax."

"alright enough talk lets get to taking some photos." Yurouichi snapped away with the professional camera she had at various angles.

"Ok Ichigo start waking up, and start sitting up sit up cross legged raise your hands in the air and yawn ok stop moving."

"Ah how cute."

"I'm not cute dam it."

"Ichigo get back in position I told you not to move."

'tch fine."

"Alright now rub you right eye and open your left eye and put your left hand on your ancle, and stop moving your right fist when I tell you too"

"Good yosh, thank you four little kids for being a good audeince for now get out."

"Ah you were really good Onii-chan."

"Yeah Ichi-nii real cute."

"That mean Karin, Onii-chan not cute he's hansome." with that said the four kids left.

"Alight lets move on shall we."

"now Ichigo crawl out of the bed for me will ya."

"What there's no way in hell I'm going to crawl."

"This Photo shoot is the years in the life of a cat, your have to crawl because you can't walk on two feet as a cat"

" I'll give you those specail belgum chocolates you've been wanting"

"I don't know what Your talking about." Yurouichi took a few picture of his pouty and embarrased face.

"Ah come on I know you like chocolate Ichigo."

"Everyone likes chocolate and it doesn't mean You can bribe me with it."

"I'll get you two boxes." Ichigos cat ears twiched at that, and she knew she had him.

"Gah fine." Ichigo slowley started to crawl forward.

"Stop now just let me do some adjustment to you pose." when Yurouichi finished with her adjustments Ichigo had his ancles crossed his knees were spread apart he was leaning forward slightly his arm were in front of him but close to his chest. Yurouichi had the lights reposistioned slightly, just when she was about to give the whole scence a once over someone opened the door. Yurouichi turned around to scold the person that decided to open the door, but stopped when she saw it was Byakuya.

"My My Byakuya boy I didn't expect you to have that good of taste,what took so long?" Yurouichi was standing Ichigo's way so he couldn't see him.

" I took me awhile to sort through the females clothing from the males then I had find decent clothing that would fit. and settled for this."

"Settled, what do you think Ichigo doesn't he look better than Renji." Yurouichi finally got out of the way so that a very curious Ichigo could see what Byakuya looked like.

**Ok I know I missing descriptions and reactions ,But I can picture it but not write it out properly so I'm leaving as is for now.**


	5. Chapter 5

Ichigo was in aww at what Byakuya had on. Yurouichi took the flash of the camera and snapped some pictures of Ichigo staring. He had on black jeans a white T-shirt tucked in and a black jacket that cut of at the top of his jeans perefectly the sleeves of the jacket came to the mans elbows.

"Yeah you do have better tatse then Renji, Byakuya you look good."

"Thank you Kurosaki Ichigo."

"Hmm did you just say byakuya boy looks good Ichigo."

"Yeah why?"

"Are you sure there wasn't more behind those words I mean you were staring at him quite hard."

"What I was not." Ichigo turned his head with a blush dusting his cheecks and Yurouichi snapped some photos of him.

"You were so you were staring at Him so hard I was able to get some pictures with out you noticing."

"Oh I never thought you would admire my looks so much Kurosaki Ichigo." Byakuya started walking closer to Ichigo

"I do not." Ichigo denied he was about to move when Yurouichi shouted for him to stay put.

"This is great Byakuya boy can be Ichigos first partner." she declared excitedly and pushed Byakuya into the scence. the two of them ignored Yurouichis deloration and went back to their banter. Byakuya had knelt down so he could touch Ichigo's face since Yurouichi had forbiddin the boy to move.

"Oh then why don't you say it to my face in stead of turning away." Byakuya was holding Ichigo chin forceing him to look him in the eye.

" I I I its just embassing I've never stared at anyone before and its werid because well your you ." Ichigo said as much as possible to Byakuyas face his eyes drifting off and his blush still present on his face and getting deeper.

"Yes I am, as you say me, and as I am myself I feel that it is my obligation to tell you to act properly when addressing some of my satus."

"Really now, and how are you going to do that." Ichigo was now blushing in embarrassement and his eyebrows twiching in anger.

" since you won't ever change your disrespectful attitude on your own I decided that you needed help."

"And Just who's going to help me." while Byakuya and Ichigo looked at each other iqnoring the camrea clicks and the rest of their audience. Rukia, Ishida and Orihime were watching intently like they were in the middle of a soap. Renji was watching wondering what the hell happened to his captian, while smirking at Ichigo's position he him self wished to be able to the substitute soul reaper like that. telling him he was weaker than Chad was working delingently rearranging the lights appropriatly.

"Not who what" Byakuya slipped the collar that Yurouichi gave him out of his jacket and snapped it on Ichigo before he could register what happened. Ichigo snapped his hands up and around his neck immediatly after.

"What the hell is this a collar?"

"Yes!" Byakuya was amused as he watched Ichigo tried frantically to get it off.

"What the hell why won't it come off?" Ichigo screached and grabbed the front of the ravens shirt.

"Because it won't come off unless I take it off." Byakuya smirked.

"Say that agian." Ichigo eye started twitching and anger viens started popping on after another.

"It won't come off unless I take it off, and absolutely know one else can do it, and I'm not about to do that unless you start showing me,along with some other certian shinigami respect or if I decide your worthy to be my equal."

"First of all I have already proven to you that I'm worthy of being your equal countless times, and you actually expect you to give you proper respect after putting this thing on me. Now this cat thing has gotten even more hummliating with this collar on I look more like someones pet."

"Urahara is making an anidote for the ears and tail as for the collar you have to give me a reason to take it off." unnanounce to everyone that sentance triggered something in that formula that Urahara had injected into Ichigo the part of it that had Yurouichis DNA in it had finally made it way into Ichigo's system and was taking over, it took so long because Ichigo will and personality was strong it only strated to weaken when Byakuya came into the room dressed like the hot man that he was. Ichigo slipped a suductive smile on his lips put his arms around Byakuya neck and spoke in a suductive voice not quite his own.

"You want me to give a reason for you to take this collar off I will" Ichigo started nuzzling Byakuya's neck, this action shocked everyone it was completely out of character. Everyone starred at the two (except Yurouichi who was snapping with enthusiasm) intently. Rukia had forgoten that it was her brother she was watching.

"Kurosaki Ichigo what are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm giving you a reason To call me your equal." Yurouichi was snapping away happily while Rukia snapped out her daze of actually seeing her brother being nuzzled and was about to get Ichigo of of her brother with Renji's help when the door opened for the second time when the luitenant of squad 10 burst into the room having heard about the photoshoot from Karin wanted in it too, When she came down for a vist.

"so whats going Oh ho whats this captian Kuchiki and Ichigo"

"Matsumoto what have I told you about bursting into other peoples holmes."

"Sorry Captian." the small captian his way up to the front once Ichigo caught sight of him he did something else unexpected and out of charecter. He shouted " Toushiro" then pounced on the small captian and started nuzling his cheek agianst the others who was blush ferously at the action, and just as the smaller male was about to tell/order the taller one off of him. When Rangiku cut in "Oh Ichigo-kun you look so cute."

That sentance got Ichigo off of Hitsugaya only to shout "I'm not cute in" in the luitenents face. "And the next person that says it." he continued looking at everyone "gets to be Karins pratice golie got it." everyone took the treat seriously and shook thier heads yes vigorouly. they all heard from either Ichigo or Hitsugaya that Karin was able to kick a soccer ball hard enough to crack a hallows skull.

"What are the two of you doing here anyway."

"Me and the captian got time off, and I convinced the captian to come here."

"I'm glad you chose here to vacation I missed you To- shi-rou." Ichigo said his name with a suductive smile and voice right in captians ear. sending a shutter down the captians spine and making him blush.

"Oh Captian your blushing." To Ichigo's dismay the busty woman hugged her captian almost suffercating him until Ichigo ripped them apart.

"Matsumoto what have I told you about your death hugs."

" what my hugs aren't a problem."

"you have almost suffercated half the soul soicity with your those hugs of yours."

"Don't exaggerate Captian my hugs are harmless."

"I get several complaints about them every few weeks."

"Speaking of complaints you two need to get sistuated into gigai's Yuzu is making lunch and she can't see or hear you two while your here."

" And I'm sorry Rangiku-san but I don't need my little sisters to feel insucure so early in life so if you would please find stuff to cover up properly that would be great."

"What do you mean cover up properyly"

"I mean no showing off why cant you dress like Inoue-san, and you probally make other girls feel bad about themselves I don't need my little sisters feeling that way got it." Ichigo snapped at her.

"Why I never." The busty strawberry blonde was about ready to slap the boy, but of course her tiny captian just had to speak up.

"Matsumoto Kurosaki's right it's embarrassing enough seeing you prance around like that."

'Tch fine." Rangiku pouted. all of them left to find Hitsugaya and Matsumoto some proper clothes. Ichigo went because he wouldn't let Rangiku in the face of his sisters with out proper clothing on Orihime and Rukia went because Rangiku wanted their opinion Renji went to help the Captian find something suitable to wear that was appropate for his size and age. Ishida, Chad and Byakuya followed because being stuck in a room together would have been akward and silent. at least Ishida had the excuse that he could adjust and talior anything neccissary. Byakuya who already had an established good since of clothing could make sure Toshirou actual ended up in something appropriate. Chad well didn't want to have to come up with an excuse if Yuzu came in excliaming the food was ready. None of them were prepared for the more cat like Ichigo to come apon them below in the gigai/ clothing/changing room.


	6. Chapter 6

Down in the actual basement of the Shotan, Ichigo was getting bored waiting for Rangiku to come out of the dressing room with the clothes he approved along with Orihime, who didn't really see the clothes she just siad yes to practically everything he held up, she still couldn't get over the fact the Ichigo liked what she wore, most people (most people being Tatsuki )said that she should wear clothing that suited her age. Ichigo actually apreciated her clothing style although wasn't sure if Rangiku would like the clothes she said yes too. Tatsuki always told her that Orihime was the only one her age that could pull off such clothing, it was something about her personality. Rangiku had a personality that was as far from Orihimes as she could get, so Orihime just wasn't sure. Lukily Rukia was there to help Rangiku to pick something tatseful.

"Hurry it up in there" Ichigo would have been watching the few outfits that Toushiro changed into if the picky little brat would just pick something and get on with it the more time they spent down here the more time they wasted and it was already 12:15 and Yuzu would be done with lunch and would be calling them in like ten- fifteen minutes. Ichigo was getting angsty and he was bored he need something to pass the time.

"I'm almost done" Ichigo barely registed the words as he was stareing intently at something else,well actually it was someone else Inoue. A smile came to Ichigo's face he found the something that could relieve his boredom for the next few minutes. Ichigo was unaware that it was the Yurouichis DNA along with the DNA of an actual cat that caused him to do what he instict to mate and tease was entering his DNA. Ichigo walked up behind Inoue who was picking up her phone of the floor and he grabbed her around the waist as she stood up. Orihime, although slightly taken back by Ichigo's forwardness,liked it and blushed ferousisly it got even deeper as he purred a statement that she had been dieing to hear out of his mouth "Inoue you look really beautiful, I'm sorry if I startled you but I couldn't help but bringing you closer to me".

"Ah no its ok Kurosaki-kun" Orihime managed to stutter out as everyone, and it was everyone As Rangiku had chosen that moment to reapper, got over the shock of Kurosaki Ichigo's action. They wouldn't have believed it if they weren't seeing it, and even then they didn't believe it. Rukia had something to say first "Ichigo let go of Orihime"

"Don't be jealous Rukia, besides Orihime is perfectly capable of deciding for herself if she wants me to let go, isn't that right?" Ichigo spoke more to Orihime then to Rukia.

"jealous why would I be jealous I'm only speaking out in Orihimes best interest." Rukia fumed

"But she's right here surley she's capable of speaking about her interests for herself" Ichigo spat back with a smile

"Of course she is but.."

"But what your not even going to let her speak for herself and act like she isn't here" Rukia had nothing to say to that comment he was right, She was annoyed that Ichigo still had that fox like grin on his face.

Although Rukia was at a loss for word her brother spoke up.

"Then by all means let her speak You've been stopping her to if I'm not mistaken." Ichigo smile didn't slightly at the comment, but it came back Ichigo stroked Orihimes cheek lovingly and purred out his next question to her as he grabbedher chin and made her look straight into his eyes " Do you want me to let go of you O-ri-hime, I know this must be quiet embarrassing for but i like Holding you close"

"Ah ah no of course not Kurosaki-kun I like being in your arms" Orihime brain had sort of shorted out and made her think that this couldn't be reality it had to be one of her dreams so she naturally responded as if it was one of her dreams. The statement shocked everyone Orihime had always been shy she had always refused the chance to be closer to Ichigo because she was scared. Yurouichi had procliamed that this would just be another scene, although she didn't think either of the two stars for it had heard her, and she started snapping pictures (She snapped some photo's before too just for good measure)

"That's good, but ah somethings wrong" the orangette responded tapping his chin.

"What would that be Kurosaki-kun" Orihime stuttered. Ichigo just smirked and grabbed the wrist of the hand that was still holding the girls cell phone "This of course your holding your phone instead of me" Ichigo took her phone out of her hand. The light of the phone flashed and the orangette had caught a glimps of the time, and look back at it agian to make sure he wasn't seeing things it was now 12:20.

Ichigo's personality changed back and he immediatly let go of Orihime. "gah It 12:20 we have to get back up stairs" Ichigo looked around making sure everyone was ready, It was a huge shock to him to see Toushiro still dressed as a soul reaper captian " Toushiro why aren't you dressed yet, and I thought I had to deal with a picky Rangiku" Ichigo complianed.

"Its Hitsugaya to you, and i'm not picky it just harder to find clothing in my size." Toushiro's cheeks colored slightly at the very true statement. Ichigo merely stopped over to the captian grabbed a few items from the clothes bin he and Rinji were seaching thourgh for him. Then he grabbed Toushiros hand and dragged him into the males dressing room and closed the door behind them both.

"Change"

"Not until you get out Kurosaki." The little captian pionted to the door.

"Not until you change I want to make sure you actually put on the clothes first before disapproving of them"

"I'm not going to change in front of someone else"

"I'll turn around just change Gah Karin's gonna be so pissed If all of this gets messed up" That did it Toushiro Hitsugaya had only meet Karin Kurosaki once and he was not willing to make her mad over something like this. Orangette smiled when he saw he would get his way and all he had to do was mention his little sisters name, he quickly turned around he didn't want and an angry captian on his ass later. It didn't take long for the captian to strip and put the clothes that Ichigo picked out on. Toushiro sighed he already knew the pants would be way too long but the Black t-shirt and the white jacket the taller male gave him looked good and fitt perefectly, the only problem were the dark blue jeans he had on they fit him but they were way too long on him, this of course seemed to went unnoticed by the Kurosaki boy had already starting dragging him out of the changing room.

"Kurosaki what are you doing I need to get new jeans"

"No you don't It be faster for Ishida to fix those for you." And before the little captian knew it he was in front of the quincy. The people that blinked were clueless as to why and how they saw Toushiro Hitsugaya standing in pefectly himmed pants and some jean matiral of to the side.

"see I told that Ishida would be faster." Ichigo said happily, " now come on back up stairs before my sister freaks out about us being gone"

They all silently folllowed Ichigo back. he stopped them at the top of the stairs "it'll be suspecious if we get caught moving back all together two or three at time alright we'l be lucky if Yuzu hasn't gone looking for us yet, So Rangiku come with me you'll make a nice distraction if we see Yuzu"

"what do you mean I'll make a nice distraction." Rangiku nearly shouted

"You have the kind of personality that makes for a good distraction besides only you would be able to make up some riddiculus excuse as to why were all not where we're suppose to be"

"Oh well if that was why I guess i could take it as a complement."

Going in with the plan they all made it back into the studio room without any problems, they were all sitting in the studio room in ackward silence with everyone especially a short captian unable to pridict what Ichigo would do next, If Toushiro Hitsugaya knew that his cheecks would be turning pink in the next few minutes he would have most certianly left.

Sorry for the long awaited update but I had to rewrite this chapter i didn't like how it came out in the first place. My head has too much of an imagination. please forgive me.

Sorry for grammer and spelling mistakes the computer I'm using doesn't have microsoft word. I think either the next chapter or the one after that will explian Ichigo's sexuality please be warned that I am a Yaoi fan but it will be light.


	7. Chapter 7

**I fixed the spelling and grammar mistakes and Added to this chapter its Now two Chapters 7 & 8. Sorry I haven't Updated this in years. Thank you for reading this.**

Everyone sat around a traditional Japanese table. Ichigo eyes narrowed at the fact that Urahara had joined them. Ichigo was sitting in between his sisters. Byakuya and Urahara sat at either end of the table. Rukia sat right of Byakuya next to Yuzu. Yorouichi sat on Byakuya's left much to his annoyance his left eye was already straining not to twitch. On Yorouichi's right was Matsumoto next to the lieutenant was her Captain. Chad was next to Toshiro, Uryuu was next to him, then Renji and Jinta on Urahara's right with Ururu on his left next to the girl was Tessai then group was eating shrimp and pork tempura, various kinds of rice, salad, Bread, potatoes, and Tea. Yuzu started the table conversation.  
>"So what exactly is this Photo-shoot about Onii-chan wasn't very informative on the situation"<br>"Yeah and it must be pretty pitiful and pathetically sad to get Ichi-nii involved and risk breaking his promise to Yuzu"  
>" Karin that not right Onii-chan would never break his promise, but I agree it would have to be something pretty bad for Onii-chan to bring us here to keep his promise"<br>Yorouichi and Urahara who had been happy until the twins spoke up grimaced, Yoruichi glared for a moment at Urahara and his fan, bastard could not only hide his face but was a better actor, while she could spin a dramatic story with the best of them, putting real emotions to them was something else she couldn't hold a straight face for more than five seconds. Unfortunately she was supposed to be the out of work talent agent. Well damn there was nothing else to do but to go for it "I'm sorry I didn't get around to explain myself to Ichigo's adorable little sisters did I was so happy at getting things together, and creating this photo-shoot that I had forgotten, plus I don't really like to think about how close I came to losing my house, and the rights to see my kids."  
>"Oh my gosh I can't believe you have kids I would have never thought"<br>"You don't have to be polite we're the ones doing her a favor, lady I think you mean grandchildren" Karin didn't really think that Yoruichi looked old she just wanted to torment her slightly for being one of the people that almost forced her brother to break a promise to Yuzu. Their brother wasn't at home much as it was. Byakuya couldn't hide the amusement he felt at the bold and brashness of the young girl. She is quite like her brother in that regard except the young girl seemed to be smarter and amusing instead of annoying. "Karin that's a little too rude she doesn't look older then 30, I'm sorry for my sister Miss Yoruichi please go on."  
>" Well like I was saying I had been close to losing my House and the rights to my kids, my kids are only 6 and 12 The two of them were both born from one night stands so I don't-" Karin had once again interrupted Yoruichi " can't hold a relationship or a job man I certainly feel sorry for your kids, do they suffer from poor education too?" Yoruichi was about to defend herself, and Yuzu was about to reprimand her sister, but Ichigo had beat them to it.<br>"Karin you can't judge a person by their professional life, she could very well be a good parent her kids, and what I saw from the park she was. Beside you should already know from watching Dad that people act different in both worlds. Do you have something to say"  
>" I'm sorry Miss Yoruichi I shouldn't gone far, I'm still miffed at being stuck here." Karin down cast her eyes, and Ichigo pulled her into a hug, and nuzzled her cheek slightly. He also pulled Yuzu into an embrace and nuzzled her cheek too. He knew that although they tried to be understanding and he appreciated that he also wanted to reassure them that he'd always be there. If watching the interaction hadn't been so cute and somehow calming toward everyone else. Pictures would have been snapped. Urahara instead of making some remark merely sighed behind his fan, it reminded him that they disrupted something important. It shocked Hat N'Clogs to no end to feel guilt about his plan. Any other day he would have been happy to execute such a thing.<p>

Something was wrong Ichigo was getting more cat like. Karin was sure that this experiment was messing her brother, and she would tease him about it later, but for now she'd take the weird form of affection even if it was embarrassing. Now Yuzu knew something was wrong with her brother he would never give them affection like this and he certainly would do it in public. Her big brother would usually smile a little and ruffle her hair with a bit of praise, sometimes her would hold her when she was scared but this was weird but she didn't dislike it. Like her sister she would enjoy the moment.

Well after a few minutes of eating in silence which seemed appropriate after the dramatic family moment. No one could stand the silence not even Byakuya.

Someone just had to break it, and Rangiku decided that person would be her. "So Karin, Toshiro told me that you too met before. What was it like?"

"You have?" It was unexpected, that the question came from Ichigo's mouth, and not Yuzu's.

"You met Toshiro-kun Karin? Why didn't you tell me?"

"It was only for a little while and I never saw the guy again, honestly I didn't really remember him" Ichigo knew she was lying. Karin definitely would have remembered the little Captain, especially since the only reason he would've shown himself to her would be if there was a hollow attack. Ichigo frowned but didn't say anything. There had to have been a reason why Karin didn't tell him or even Yuzu. Ichigo sighed this was a good reminder how much time he wasn't spending at home. The teen shook his head from his thoughts just as Rangiku spoke again.

"Oh my, it hard to believe that you'd forget Toshiro he tends to leave a lasting impression."

"Yeah well I did"

"That's sad. When Toshiro got home that day all he could talk about was his meeting with you."

"r-really" Karin blushed.

"Yep" Matsumoto eyes gleamed"

"It's so interesting to hear that my younger sister makes such an impression on people toward someone that doesn't really care to take notice of such thing"

"It's hard to not notice someone from the Kurosaki family"

"really then, I'm sure you've noticed me quite a lot nee To-shi-ro-kun" Yuroichi's DNA started acting up in Ichigo's system. HIs voice turned sultry as his desire protect his little sister increased, Karin really didn't need to date yet she was only 12 for God's sake. There was nothing wrong with Toshiro Hitsugaya but if he want to be more then friends with his sister well that would have to wait six years. Of course Toshiro was confused about the question Kurosaki sent his way the boy was never one to want to be in the limelight was he? If he was then he had seriously misjudged the boy.

"Jealous the attention your sisters getting Kurosaki?"

"Of course not I'm very proud of what Karin was able to accomplish especially at her age. You never did answer my question."

"Of course I did everyone notices"

"I don't"

"Yuzu what do you mean you don't"

" both you and Karin are able to make a lasting impression on people I hear it all the time, but one day I'll be able to show everyone just how Kurosaki like I can be" Yuzu stood up with her with her right up in a fist.

"NO" both Karin and Ichigo shouted. Ichigo stood up and firmly but softly grabbed his sister by the shoulder turned her face him.

"I don't want you to be anything like us Yuzu"

"Yeah neither do I"

"What do you mean you guys don't want me to be like you guys, who want hide the fact that you got a weak little sister like me"

"That's not what we mean Yuzu, Yuzu I don't want you to become like us, because then you start attracting freaks, Kami just look at the people at this table"

"Hey"

"Ichi-nii's right"

"Hey"

"Well everyone except Chad and Orihime, but everyone else at this table along with along with long list of people I have ever met."

"Yeah and I only have loser boys for friends."

"Yuzu please don't change we like coming home to our sweet and caring sister"

"Yeah especially if we're coming home to a guy like dad."

"Besides your better just the way you are."

"You're more spectacular than you think Yuzu, sometimes I get jealous of you."

"W-w-what these nothing to be jealous of"

"Yes there is you can cook fantastic food"

"You're able to put up with us with the patience of a saint."

"Waah Thank you guys so much you're the best" Yuzu threw herself into the arms of her siblings. After that the gang spent the rest of lunch having light conversation. Ichigo started thinking Yuzu and Karin were 12 they'd be turning 13 soon. At 13 boys took more interest in girls. He didn't have to worry about Karin to much she could take good care of herself, but Yuzu she was just a little bit to kind for her own good, he didn't want to her to fall for you'd do it if you love me line. Well maybe Yuzu was a little smarter than to fall for that one, but she might fall for a scammer that asked to barrow money all the time. Karin had her own life to lead she couldn't look over her twins shoulder all the time, and Yuzu certainly wouldn't appreciate it. What to do hymn Tatsuki could teach his sister martial arts, and the woman would probably drill some things about teenage boys into her head in the process. Their dad tried and failed to give them the talk on sex and boys, Karin had complained to him about the old man doing so when he came home to see him twitching on the floor. Yes Tatsuki would do nicely, he was sure she would do this. As everyone finished off their food and lunch wound to an end, Ichigo clean up his mess before everyone else finished, and excuse himself he had a call to make before any other interruptions happened. Karin saw Ichigo go off with a thoughtful look on his face to make that call. So she decided to give her brother a little time to himself. She made everyone stand in line and clean the dishes they used. Honestly, if her brother could do it so could they, Yuzu wasn't a servant. A simple what's wrong to delicate to do a little cleaning and can't handle 30 seconds of work, had all of the males standing in line.

Ichigo leaned against one of the posts of the porch as he waited for Tatsuki to pick up.

"Yeah what do you want Ichigo"

"Hello to you to Tatsuki, I'll get straight to the point can you come over a few times a day on Saturday or maybe Sunday and teach Yuzu martial arts"

"Yeah I guess I wouldn't mind, but why are you asking all of a sudden?"

"Yuzu and Karin are turning 13 in a few months and um" Ichigo scowled at the laughter she heard on the other line.

"Awwe is big brother worried that his sisters are growing up"

"Shut up and so what if I am, so you'll do it right"

"Yeah but you said just Yuzu's name"

"Karin is tuff and knows how to fight, but Yuzu's a different she need to start leaning"

"Yeah I gotcha, but Karin can't go about with just stuff she learn on the street either I'll teach both of them, but I'll make sure to focus on Yuzu more"

"Hey thanks a lot Tatsuki"

"No problem there needs to be more girls that can kick ass"

Ichigo was about to walk back inside when Yuroichi grabbed him and pulled him back inside the photo room which was being rearranged by Rukia and Chad into a park with a tree by the lake scene this time it covered more than half the room making it a bit hard to move but Yuroichi was sure they would manage.

"Alright Ichigo get up into the tree and lie on your back." Yuroichi commanded

"Are you sure it's safe" Ichigo stared warily at the makeshift tree, sure it looked good but he wasn't so sure something he saw being built in ten minutes would hold together.  
>"Of course Ichigo I built 70 percent of the parts that made this tree" Kisuke said giving the tree a good pat and making the make shift tree tremble.<p>

"You're supposed to be making me a cure not playing around" Ichigo grabbed Kisuke by the collar.

"Now, now Ichigo I can't make you a cure if I'm injured"

"Yes you can I just don't have to damage the parts necessary"

"Come on Ichigo You can injure Kisuke later now up the tree with you so we can get started." Yuroichi pulled Ichigo from her best friend. Kisuke took that moment to take off. Ichigo looked back up the tree dubiously but reluctantly hoped into it.

"Alright now I'm going to take a few shoots then Orihime will enter on my mark" Yuroichi exclaimed. Ichigo sighed this was going to be a long day.


	8. Chapter 8

He laid back in the tree with arm dangling down. The other behind his head one leg stretched out the other bent up. Yuroichi Looked up at Ichigo looking so relaxed and serine like he was meant to be there it was perfect she knew that the teen would make a great model. Yuroichi this time stopped and angled the right pictures instead of just snapping away unlike before after a few minutes she called Orihime to sit at the base of the tree the girl had been dressed up differently than earlier. Her skirt was mid-thigh instead of full length her top showed off a little bit of her huge chest and fell of her shoulders. Orihime sat down leaning against the tree and stared off into the lake.

"Hmmn Orihime can you actually lie down on your side "

"Ah yes of course" Orihime slipped down into the position she usually slept in, with one arm under her head and stretched out, the other placed in front of her stomach.

"Alright that's good" Yuroichi snapped a few of just Orihime then stepped back and got both of them in the picture.

"Now Ichigo I need you to start and observe the newest addition to the scene, just like before stop when I tell you."

"Observe huh?" Ichigo sat up and looked around carefully spotting the new comer or in this case new cat. Orihime looked really pretty like that, although he supposed she always looked pretty he just never noticed. Ichigo had always seen the other girl as more of a little sister. Orihime just never quite passed as mature, he always felt the need to protect her like his own sisters, but looking at her now he felt like he must have missed something because she looked very pretty right now. Ichigo ended up looking down at her on his stomach. His tail flicked back and forth. Yuroichi watched carefully as something changed. The cat DNA inside of Ichigo was rising up again. Ichigo decided after a few moments of looking at the lady that he'd rather be near her, but he didn't want to scare her away. So he slipped down placing his hands on the grassy surface behind her, and noiselessly dropped down. He crawled over to her. Yuroichi held her breath what was her charge going to do now, she breathed a sigh of both relief and disappointment when Ichigo sat cross legged next to Orihimes' head. Yuroichi went back to snapping pictures when Orihime became startled when Ichigo spoke to her.  
>"So do you like it?"<p>

"Ah Kurosaki-kun a like what?" The female played with her hair a little.

"The scene" Ichigo looked at her with those chocolate eyes of his and she looked away shyly.

"Yeah it's a pretty nice set up, I've never seen anything like this in real life"

"You haven't"

"No not really this scene looks so peaceful I haven't really seen anything like it"

"I have years ago"

"Really that must have been nice"

"It was but it doesn't exist anymore" The two of them caught each other's eyes they looked ready to kiss over the fake scene. Yuroichi and everyone else waited. Rukia held Renji down in head lock to keep him from speaking and ruining the moment.

"It doesn't I'm sorry Kurosaki-kun"

"Don't be I'm going to find a new place" The cat DNA must have went still because Ichigo lied down on his back with his hands above his head. Orihime sighed in disappointment, and Yuroichi decided to force Captain Hitsugaya and Byakuya-boy into the scene, since Ichigo just ruined everyone's anticipation.


	9. Chapter 9

"Alright pause Captain Hitsugaya please enter the scene now please"

"Excuse me, I'm only here to observe not be part of the stunt."

"Ah come Toshiro I didn't think you were shy"

"I'm not I just refuse to be a part of this"

"Come on Captain I'm sure it'll be fun"

"Hey, Toshiro you should lighten up a little or you'll miss out on life"

"It's Captain Hitsugaya to you, and miss out on what exactly I live just fine thank you"

"Yeah so I've heard you wake up and go to work, there's more to life than that you should spend time with your friends."

"That's right Captain we came here on vacation"

"Fine what do I have to do to get you guys off my back?"

"Go get into the scene first and sit down by Ichigo and interact with both of them naturally." Hitsugaya muttered about already interacting naturally but obediently plopped himself down by Ichigo.

"Hey don't look like that"

"Like what"

"Like you were forced into this"

"It didn't sound like I was going to get a choice"

"You're not the one that was knocked out and injected with cat serum"

"So they are real"

"Yep Kisuke decided to experiment on me"

"You even call your mentor by his first name"

"Like that freak counts as a mentor" Toshiro broke out into a smile at that "Your smiling"

"Why does that matter"

"I've never seen you smile before it's nice" Hitsugaya flushed slightly "Your like Byakuya in that regard neither of you smile except you just don't go out to have fun while He has a permanent stick up his ass" Byakuya scowled, the room broke out in giggles and snickers.

"Ha ha he's right Byakuya-boy, you do need to take that stick out of your ass "Yuroichi laughed out. Rukia and Renji both stopped their fit of laughter as soon as Byakuya looked at them. Byakuya narrowed his eyes at the eldest Kurosaki child that boy was going to pay.

"Alright Byakuya-boy enter the scene" Byakuya huffed at being told what to do, but did so anyway. Ichigo did not like the thought of being forced to do a scene with Byakuya. The raven haired captain had barely stepped into the scene standing over them, when an explosion made the whole place shake violently. There was a shout of sorry resonating through the house. Yuroichi shouted an it better not happen again back at him. Ichigo sat up a moment later Ichigo sat up closed his eyes, and breathed in deeply. Hitsugaya witnessed the boys eyes dilate. Ichigo started sniffing around a bit.

"Kurosaki, Kurosaki" The white haired captain tried to shake the boy out of whatever he was in. Ichigo easily pushed Toshiro off of him and walked away from both captains he went around the room and sniffed, but whatever Ichigo had been smelling was not in the room. It was outside of it. Yuroichi gave the signal to leave the boy to his task, and they all followed him out the door. Yuroichi did not know what was going on, but she instinctively knew that this time would be different. Her charge wouldn't just snap out of it, whatever happened they'd probably would find its source if they fallowed the teen. None of them were surprised when it lead to Urahara's lab. Ichigo seemed to be a little put out when he found the door locked with a kidou barrier around it. That frown on the teens face did not last long when an unnerving smile slipped in its place. Ichigo wrapped his hand with spirit energy and broke through the kidou like it was nothing and happily broke the locked door. Ichigo looked pleased with himself. The teen swiftly stalked into the room. Kisuke set down the breakers he was using the moment he felt Ichigo enter along with everyone one else. He turned around to meet Ichigo's gaze.

"Now Ichigo-kun I haven't finished it yet." Kisuke held his hands up, but it seemed Ichigo wasn't listening instead the teen jumped on him. The two landed on the floor with Kisuke on his back with Ichigo's legs on either side of him and the boy's hands on his chest. There was something not right in Ichigo' eyes as they stared down at him. Urahara became frozen and his eyes widened slightly when Ichigo decided to sniff his neck. Ichigo looked straight into Kisuke's eyes with pleased and expectant eyes. After a few seconds the teen frowned not liking Urahara's non-action, and licked the elders' cheek then started nuzzling his neck. Alright now if Urahara didn't know what the boy wanted now he certainly did now. Tentatively the blonde placed his hands on the youngsters' waist. Yuroichi observed thing meticulously things could go wrong in a second if any of them made a move. Ichigo seemed to be in ridiculously good control of his spirt energy in this state if the way he broke into the lab said anything. Yuroichi had been able to observe animals especially cats in close quarters, and they didn't take lightly to being disturbed when mating. Ichigo had only ignored them so far because he suspected they weren't a threat and they kept a reasonable distance. Maybe Yuroichi could use her flash step and knock Ichigo out, She didn't even take half a step before Ichigo had his eyes zeroed in on her his spirit energy rising.

"Ah Ichigo don't look at her look at me" Kisuke spoke softly, it seemed to work at least a little the teen placed his eyes back on the blond but didn't lower his spirit energy. This was going to be difficult harming Ichigo's body in this state could harm the boy more so with that serum working through his body. Ha what were they going to do.

**ah ha I updated this sooner than I thought I would. thank you for reading please review**


	10. Chapter 10

. "Alright Ichigo you want to go somewhere else yes?" Kisuke asked. Ichigo looked back at the others in the stair way, then looked back at the blonde with a frown and shook his head. Leaning back down on top of Kisuke with his head on top of his shoulder. Urahara seemed to understand as he felt the slight rise in Ichigo's spiritual pressure. Yuroichi too understood there were too many people blocking the way out, Ichigo didn't want anyone stealing Kisuke

"We won't get anywhere at this rate we need something to distract Ichigo from Kisuke." Yuroichi muttered

"Oh I know" Matsumoto spoke up "Ichigo Toshiro's hitting on your sister" That worked as Ichigo sat straight up.

"What that Bastard I'm going to kill him" Ichigo spiritual pressure flared dangerously.

"It's okay I lied he's right here" Matsumoto lifted her captain up for the teen to see.

"Why would you say such a thing?" Ichigo looked around. "What am I doing down here, and why am I on top of you Urahara" Ichigo quickly stepped of his mentor and held out a hand to help him up.

"You don't remember" Urahara asked both in concern and relief. Ichigo put one hand on his chin and scrunched up his brows trying to remember

"Not really it's really hazy the last thing I remember is the explosion then this really nice sent filling the air, and nothing, it's like I'm waking up from some weird dream, but I can't remember the dream"

"Really now don't worry about it too much" Urahara patted the teen on his back.

"Hey Urahara I didn't" Ichigo flushed a little and looked at the blonde "I didn't hurt you or anyone while I was out did I" uncertainty and worry filled his brown eyes

"Not to worry my boy nothing happened that you need concern yourself with, you weren't even out for that long"

"NOT concern myself with Urahara are you crazy I was out the last I was out I" Yuroichi cut him off right then,

"Nothing happened Ichigo everything fine we fixed the problem" The cat woman tried to sooth the boy.

"Everything is not fine if there was a problem in the first place" He shouted back "I keep feeling like I'm losing control, I'm going to leave until Urahara finishes his cure" Ichigo flashed stepped away faster than Yuroichi thought possible in his human body. She would have given chase if there wasn't only one place she knew the teen would feel safe going, and if she didn't feel guilty for all of this. Yuroichi sighed and shared a glance with Kisuke why did things meant to be fun always fall to shit in their hands.

"Come on you guys we have to be somewhere visible in case those two girls come looking let's continue on"

"But what about Ichigo" Orihime asked.

"Let's leave him alone for now" Chad spoke up putting a hand on the girls shoulder.

"We'll drag Ichigo back up here if he's not back in an hour, we already know where he went anyway"

"You do?"

"Yeah, the idiot most likely went down into the training room to hide" Rukia piped up.

"If you're sure"

"Yep now come on all of you are my graceful model let's get back to work. Yuroichi ushered everyone back into the room, while Ichigo laid back in the training room.

**This part didn't turn out as fun as I wanted it to be, but I still like it. Thank you for reading please review.**


End file.
